It's Not an Amazing World Anymore
by reaperthecat
Summary: Life has changed for Gumball. His happy world has turned upside-down and he might not be able to go on anymore. Perhaps an emo ghost girl can help him through these horrible times... if she isn't already too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Reaperthecat here! I've decided to move to the "The Amazing World of Gumball" fandom to ruin it. MUHAHAHAHA! I shall turn this happy little cartoon into a world of misery! Rated M! Read at your own risk! Also in my story all of the characters head to body ratio isn't extremely weird, making them look more... normal. And Darwin has a torso in this story, allowing him to wear all the clothes that Gumball does.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: I Didn't Mean It

"Gumball, why are you always doing these things!?" Nicole Watterson, Gumballs mother, questioned him while trying to focus on her driving.

"Mom, I swear, I thought dogs could breathe underwater!" Gumball replied. He had gotten sent to the principals office for the sixth time that week and his parents where getting sick of his reckless ways. Gumball and Darwin were both in highschool now and, just like in junior high, they were always getting in trouble.

"He should be punished. How about you take away his phone and ground him for a month, mom?" Anais stated, earning a death glare from Gumball. Anais had grown a lot over the years, she was eight years old now and was almost as tall as Gumball used to be, back when he was in junior high.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Gumball snapped at Anais.

"Hey! You shut up, Gumball! Anais isn't the one in trouble here; you are!" his mother yelled at him. Gumball's mouth fell agape from the injustice he felt.

"Gumball, we are just looking out for your future. Right, Nicole?" Richard Watterson, Gumball's father, said as Nicole nodded. Gumball then began mumbling curses under his breath.

Nicole overheard Gumball and the car came to an abrupt stop before she took off her seatbelt and reached into the back seat to slap Gumball. He recoiled in pain from the slap, which left a large red mark on the side of his face.

"You keep your mouth shut! When we get home you're going straight to your room!" Nicole yelled at him, causing pedestrians to stop and stare at them.

Tears began forming at Gumball's eyes as he sat back in his seat and stared out the window.

Following his mother's words he stayed quiet the rest of the way home. He had never felt so abused in his life. The way he saw it he made a small mistake and was hit in the face for it.

His tears fell to the carpet as he made his way to his room. Once there he collapsed onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow. After a few minutes the door opened and Darwin walked in. He noticed that Gumball had cried himself to sleep.

Darwin, being the caring fish that he was, gave his brother a small pat on the head before getting into his bowl and falling asleep himself.

-The Next Day-

Gumball awoke before Darwin and quickly got out of bed to get dressed for school. He made a promise to himself that he would stay out of trouble today. He definetly didn't want a reapeat of yesterday. Gumball was 16 now. He had grown a lot since junior high, making him 6'1''.

After getting all of his clothes on he tapped on Darwin's bowl a few times. Darwin drowsily climbed out of his bowl and began putting his clothes on. Once they were both ready they went downstairs. Gumball saw his mother sitting at the dinner table drinking her coffee and decided that he would skip breakfast. Darwin looked at Gumball questioningly for a moment before following Gumball outside to the bus-stop.

Darwin felt his brother's sadness and tried again and again to start a conversation, but Gumball remained silent regardless of what Darwin said. After a while the bus finally rolled up. When they both walked up the steps and found a seat Gumball still woudn't talk. His brother began to fear that getting slapped by his mother changed him somehow. Darwin then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Banana Joe.

"What's with Gumball, why isn't he acting crazy like usual?" he asked Darwin. Darwin just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to tell anyone what happened. Banana Joe didn't want to pry so he just sat back in his seat.

"Hey Gumball, I just got a new Z-Station, the all-time best gaming station ever, with sixty games that just came out, want to come over later and play?" Tobias asked as he leaned over the back of Gumball's seat. He still remained quiet, Tobias then looked at Darwin.

"What's up with your bro, dude?" Tobias asked him. Again, Darwin just shrugged. Tobias then knocked on Gumball's head. "Hope your not sick or something, dude; I really don't want to catch the flu or something." Tobias finished and sat back down.

-Carrie-

I watched as Gumball just ignored everyone who tried to talk to him. Usually he would've had a long conversation with every single person on the bus, including me.

I never would let him know, I'd come back to life and kill myself if I did, that I secretly loved him. I fell in love with his crazy, funloving attitude, and his stupid sense of humor. But for some reason he's changed. I won't have time to ask him at school, I'll just have to go to his house after school and see what's going on.

-Author-

Carrie spent the rest of the bus ride staring at Gumball in secret. She was so deep in thought that she almost stayed on the bus after everyone had exited.

Carrie was now 16 like Gumball. Her breasts were C-cup and she had a great hourglass figure. Although her body had changed, her personality really didn't. She kept her skull hairbow and emo tendencies.

Gumball found his locker and began taking his books from his locker. For once he actually went straight to class, he didn't hang out in the hallway with everyone like he usually did. Mrs. Simian almost spit out her coffee when she saw that Gumball was the first student in class.

-After School-

Gumball didn't ride home in the car, even though Nicole had stayed at home and his dad was driving. He told everyone that he would meet them at home. Darwin was reluctant to leave his depressed brother alone for too long, but Gumball had convinced him that he wanted to walk home by himself.

After overhearing that Gumball was walking home by himself Carrie decided that she would walk/float with him.

"Hey Gumball." she said as she floated beside Gumball. He still didn't talk. Her frown became even larger after he didn't reply.

"Gumball, how have you been?" she tried to start a conversation again. She grew even sadder when he didn't say anything.

Carrie couldn't stand to see Gumball like this. She wasn't mad, but she had to get him to talk to her. She really wanted to help the poor feline. Carrie then floated in front of Gumball and stopped him.

"Gumball, tell me what's wrong!? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong!" she yelled. Gumball then looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes.

"... My mom..." Gumball began. Carrie's eyes widened, Gumball's voice sounded terrified, it was almost a whisper. She urged him to continue. "My mom... hit me." he finished as tears began to well in his eyes. Carrie gasped before wrapping her arms around Gumball. She realized just as she touched him that she didn't phase through him, she was actually able to hug him. Gumball didn't protest the hug either.

Carrie couldn't figure out why she was able to touch Gumball, and she really didn't care. She was just happy that she could.

"It's going to be alright Gumball. I'm sure she was just really upset." Carrie said while rubbing Gumball's back. She wasn't really that suprised, Carrie knew that Gumball's mother had no control over her anger, but she had never hit one of her kids before.

"Gumball, how about I come back to your house with you to hang out for a while?" Carrie asks as Gumball shakes his head. "What... why not?"

"I'm sorry, Carrie. I just want to be alone right now. Maybe tomorrow?" he broke eye-contact and pointed his head back down to the ground before walking around her and disappearing around the block.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she repeated.

* * *

AN- I'm sorry that I keep starting stories and then never uploading second chapters to them. I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories. I promise I will update all of them. Please just be very patient with me, I'm a perfectionist so it sometimes takes a while. Also does anyone have any complaints about the format, I like to alight it in the center because I have extreme O.C.D. so I like it symmetrical and if anyone doesn't like that then just tell me and I will stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Was It Luck, or Was It a Mistake?

-Gumball-

I didn't feel good about telling Carrie I wanted to be alone. Because it really wasn't true. Well... that and I have actually grown to love her. I've decided that chasing Penny all this time was stupid, if she cared about me then she would've asked me out by now.

Carrie may seem a lot more hot-headed and emotionless, but I feel like she just needs to talk to someone. It just can't be me, at least not today. I really wanted to tell her that she could come over and play video games with me and Darwin, but I don't want to take a chance of losing her after all the stuff that's happened.

I rounded another block of houses and turned down my street. Strangely, I didn't see the car parked outside the house. I figured that since I was on foot they were in a car they would've beat me home. Dad's not a great driver but he should at least know where he lives. Maybe he went to pick up some groceries?

Once I reached the porch I turned around and looked left and right for the car. I didn't really want to be in the house alone with my mom. But it's too cold for me to wait out here for much longer.

I decided to wait for about four minutes, after they stil hadn't shown up I went inside to see something I hadn't expected. My mom was sitting on the floor by the landline, crying. The phone was on the ground about three feet from her leg. All I heard from it was the disconnect tone.

I might have been a little mad at her, but no one can see there mother crying and not feel horrible about it. I ran over and kneeled down beside her. She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"What's wrong, mom? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Her words came out in choked sobs, "Ri-Richard...A-Anais... an-and Darwin..." she cried.

"What about them... what happened mom?" I asked her again.

"The-they're... de-dead!" it took me a moment to register what she had just said. "They're dead" I mouthed as I began crying myself.

"They can't be... no. This ca-can't be happ-happening!" I yelled through my tears. My mom hugged me tighter. She was still crying, but I looked like she was a bit more stable now.

"It was a c-car wreck. A trucker's br-brakes fail-failed!" she sobbed. I couldn't believe it. Darwin... Anais... Dad... they're gone!

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was up till six in the morning tossing and turning. I couldn't get them out of my head. Darwin: a fish who grew legs, always very caring and sweet... my brother. Anais: the little girl who was too smart for her own good, who always helped me when I needed it most... my sister. Dad: the lazy fat guy who has tried to eat a pillow more times than I care to count, a person who always wanted to set a good example for his kids... most of the time... my father.

-The Next Day-

-Gumball-

When I woke up my eyes were red and puffy and my pillow was soaked with tears. I began to reach over to Darwins' bowl to wake him up when I remembered last night. Darwin's gone.

I then laid my head down on my pillow to go back to sleep when my mom walked in and sat down on my bed next to me. She then started petting my head.

"Gumball... I don't expect you to go to school today if you don't want to." she said. I then let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to deal with everyone asking "what happened" today.

-Time Skip-

-Carrie-

Why didn't he show up at school today? What if he-... no, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that after just getting hit, would he? I don't even want to think about it.

As soon as I realized that Gumball wasn't at school I decided that I would go to his house after school. He said "maybe", but he's not here to tell me "no", so that means I'm going.

After I floated through a few houses I found the block he lived on and went to his window. He was okay! But why wasn't he in school? I still wanted an answer for this question. Once I passed through his window I began floating about two feet from his bed.

"Gumball?" I asked as I reached over to him. He didn't answer, but instead stirred in his sleep a little. I then grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him slightly. Gumball groaned before rolling over to face me, his eyes opened slowly.

"Carrie?" he asked me. I nodded and backed up a little so he could sit up.

"Sorry I wasn't in school today." he said. I didn't really want an apology, I was just checking to see if he was alright. I noticed that his eyes were red, for some reason he had been crying.

"Gumball, is everything okay? You can talk to me if something is wrong." I told him. He looked down to the floor.

"It's horrible. Darwin... Anais... my dad. They're all dead, Carrie!" as soon as he finished speaking he became hysterical, tears formed in his eyes. Gumball then put his head in his hands.

-Author-

As the blue cat weeped, the ghost moved closer to him. Carrie didn't know exactly what to do. Gumball's family was all but gone and he didn't feel safe around the one member of his family that was left.

"I'm so sorry, Gumball." she said as she embraced him. Gumball just continued to cry into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." she said to him. Once she said this Gumball stopped crying. He stood up and pushed her away from him. A look of confusion was glued on Carrie's face.

"It's going to be okay?! Almost everyone in my family is dead, everyone hates me, and you say that it's going to be okay?! This isn't a fucking fairy tale! My life is over!" he yells, luckily his mother was at work or she would've heard him. Gumball then lays back down in his bed and pulls the covers over himself.

"I don't hate you, Gumball! Your life isn't over, either! I said it's going to be okay and it is!" she yelled back. Gumball just huffed in response. Carrie floated over to his bed and threw the covers off of him.

"Gumball, get up! We're getting you out of this house so you can have some fun." she said to him. Gumball groaned and rolled over on his bed to face the wall.

Carrie was starting to get angry with him. She grabbed his ear and forced him to his feet.

"C'mon, we're gonna have some fun." she said before dragging him out of his room.

* * *

AN- I think this chapter was a little short. But somehow I managed to get it out the day after the first one! I haven't updated that fast since I first started making "Forever at Freddy Fazbears (Reopened)". Congratulate me or just hate me, I'm fine with either.


End file.
